


A Thoroughly Reliable Report of Touya Akira's First Kiss

by SnarkyLlama



Series: A Highly Contested Account [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama





	A Thoroughly Reliable Report of Touya Akira's First Kiss

Akira knew this day was coming.

For months now, he's known that eventually he'd be forced to either make this move or forever condemn himself as a coward, and he is, quite simply, not a coward. If you'll excuse the Go metaphor--which of course you will because Akira doesn't waste time communicating with people who aren't already convinced that Go metaphors are appropriate for every occasion--from the moment Akira first sat in that chair, the chair Shindou's currently occupying, and touched himself while clamping his teeth hard into the flesh of his free hand so there was no chance he'd give voice to the words echoing in his head-- _Shindou... Shindou... Shindou_ \--he knew he'd be making this move, although the shape of their play both before and after had been impossible to foresee.

It's still startling, though, now that it's happening. Or maybe "startling" isn't the right word, but it's something that makes his heart jolt just the same. It's a hundred times more terrifying and arousing and... _real_ than he expected it to be.

They'd been playing in Akira’s room which naturally lead to debating a perfectly obvious point at great length because, god help them all, Akira's eternal rival is like the Go world's favorite idiot savant. Before they got to the usual yelling, Akira broke off their discussion to go to his computer and pull up a game record that would prove his point. Akira's learning too, you see, and sometimes the only way to get through to Shindou is to skip words altogether and just show him already.

He's standing at his computer, leaning forward just a bit, hand on the mouse. He isn't going to sit down, because this will just take a minute, and then Shindou's suddenly right there doing one of those entirely unpredictable-and-strange Shindou things, slipping around him, sliding into his personal space, and stealing his chair. A second later, he steals Akira's breath away by tipping his head back and grinning up at him.

Shindou's laughing--"Heh, heh, heh!"--and Akira's dick has suddenly got an obvious point of its own-- _Hey! Hey, Touya-kun! Look! Shindou's rubbing his head against our belly!_

Akira's dick is an idiot, but luckily for everyone, there are a two demanding idiots who Akira secretly finds irresistible. He doesn't back away from Shindou.

And Shindou's just smiling away and twisting his hips enough to make the desk chair swivel back and forth, back and forth, and the top of Shindou's head just keeps rubbing back and forth against Akira's belly.

When Akira can finally speak, he says, "What... What are you doing?"

"What?" Shindou shrugs and his head tilts back just a little more. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here waiting for you. What else would I be doing?"

Akira has to step away then. He either has to step away or he has to lift his hand and...

He lifts his hand from the mouse and grips Shindou's shoulders with both of his hands. Shindou is warm and his shoulders aren't as scrawny as they should be. The back-and-forth stops, but Shindou's head remains where it is.

"Come on," Shindou says. "Show me what you're going to show me, okay?"

"Really?" Akira thinks that maybe his hands would be shaking if he weren't holding on to Shindou so tightly.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I'm here for, right?"

"I really want to touch you," Akira says.

Shindou blinks.

"Can I show you how much I want to touch you?"

Shindou blinks again. "Um..."

And Akira attacks, because he must be fierce and fearless in the things that are important to him and he knows no other way of being. "Or am I misreading your clumsy, adolescent attempts at flirtation?"

Shindou spins the chair around.

"'Adolescent attempts!' Well, excuse me for forgetting that you've hung out with geezers for so long that you wouldn't know normal if it jumped out and bit you!"

That's an admission, and Akira decides to take it as permission, too. He sinks to his knees and steadies himself with a hand on Shindou's thigh, which seems nicely muscled through the surprisingly soft fabric of his shorts.

Shindou squeaks. "What--?"

"I'm showing you," Akira says, and he closes his eyes and leans forward. He doesn't really know what he's doing because there's so much of Shindou he could touch, so much suddenly seems possible. Moves he hasn't even dreamed of making yet are suddenly suggesting themselves to him. He doesn't know what he wants most, so he just sort of... leans forward and hugs what he can get his arms around, which ends up being Shindou's thighs and hips and waist and, oh! He didn't mean to put his face in Shindou's crotch, but it's there now and Akira's not ready to move from this spot. Not any time soon, anyway.

"Touya?"

Akira breathes in deeply and Shindou smells good. He smells nice like fabric softener and something else Akira can't identify, something that makes him want to try tasting it...

"Touya?"

Hands are on his head, but they're not pushing him away. That's good. And Shindou's saying something, but he's not screaming, and that's really good, though it means there's nothing to drown out the sound of Akira's pulse pounding in his ears. Shindou's hands shift and slip through his hair and then he's touching the skin behind Akira's left ear. Shindou's... Shindou's _stroking_ him, and Akira can't help it, his dick is so, so hard right now, he has to loosen his hug so he can press a quelling hand against his dick. Akira opens his mouth and presses his face into Shindou's thigh to make up for it.

And that's good. That's really good, so he keeps going with it until he makes Shindou come. And then-- _he made Shindou come!_ \--he has to bite down on his shout of triumph because he doesn't want to make Shindou mad again, at least, not until after he manages to come himself.

Ah. Ah, yes. Like that. Exactly like that.

Akira feels pretty good about himself afterward. It was an excellent move on his part, and Shindou seems to agree, because he's surprisingly sweet when he bends over and kisses the back of Akira's head. Though the idiot then has to ruin it with some silly pronouncement about their first kiss. Akira can't let that go. It's important to get things right, and he certainly doesn't want to be hearing this story wrong for years to come. If Shindou's ever going to talk about their first kiss, he's got to get it right and talk about their first _real_ kiss.

Well... apparently Akira has to show him what a real kiss is. Such is his lot in life. It's a good thing he's becoming such an expert at showing Shindou the proper way of doing things.


End file.
